


(a taste of love) in a simple way

by reginamea



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, from 3x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginamea/pseuds/reginamea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She remembers waiting for her during those first days [… ] but Rachel never came. And Quinn feels the disappointment hit her full force when she rolls up to Rachel and Rachel looks like she is about to fling herself into Quinn’s arms"</p>
            </blockquote>





	(a taste of love) in a simple way

The first time Quinn sees Rachel post-accident, it takes all of her energy to act like she is not affected by the way Rachel looks at her, by Rachel’s words— _we missed you_ —and so Quinn effectively cuts her off before Rachel can say even more. Because Rachel says _we missed you_ and Quinn wonders why it is that, if they all missed her— _so much_ —no one came to visit her.

Because it has been weeks since the accident and with the exception of Santana and Brittany, no one has come to see her while she was recovering, and ever since she got out of hospital, only Artie has been there for her, so Rachel’s words actually hurt.

But Rachel’s eyes shine and her face falls when Quinn interrupts her and so Quinn starts saying something about creepy memorial pages in the yearbook just to say _something_ , and she is insanely glad when Artie arrives next to her, offering her an easy excuse to escape from this awkward reunion.

Because seeing Rachel hurts, it physically hurts.

Because Quinn feels a pang deep inside when she sees the remorse and the guilt in Rachel’s eyes.

Because seeing Rachel for the first time after the accident she got into on her way to Rachel’s wedding, when Rachel was supposed to be her _friend_ , makes Quinn want to lash out and revert back to thoughts and words that used to be easy and simple.

Because this, between her and Rachel? This friendship? Is anything but easy.

Because Quinn finds herself needing Rachel still, even weeks and weeks after the accident, when she first thought Rachel would come around and be there for her during her recovery, because that is what friends are supposed to do, right?

She remembers waiting for her during those first days when she was awake and, most importantly, lucid again, but the only ones that came were Santana and Brittany and her mom with their priest. But not Rachel. And Quinn remembers waiting and hoping for days, weeks even, wanting Rachel by her side, needing Rachel’s support during this awful time.

But Rachel never came. And Quinn feels the disappointment hit her full force when she rolls up to Rachel and Rachel looks like she is about to fling herself into Quinn’s arms and Quinn just cannot handle this right now. So she leaves Rachel standing in the hallway with Finn and rolls away, never looking back.

She ignores Rachel’s dejected face all throughout Glee and even manages to avoid her for two full days, but she can no longer ignore her when Rachel just bursts out in tears in the library when they’re planning for Ditch Day.

And Quinn doesn’t want it to be like this. Because Rachel is crying and the guilt and the regret is no longer just in her eyes but finally out of her mouth in actual words— _I’m so sorry_ —and Quinn realizes that Rachel is hurting too, that she is hurting Rachel by not talking to her.

And as much as she still wants an explanation why Rachel never came to see her, Rachel is still her friend and Rachel needs her right now, needs her to reassure her that Quinn does not hate her, does not blame her like Rachel has been blaming herself for weeks now.

And by God, Quinn needs that too, still needs Rachel, so much.

_C’mere_ , she says, and the timid way Rachel walks over to her, fiddling with her skirt, unsure of what to expect, all but breaks Quinn’s heart, and then the relief that floods Rachel’s eyes when she holds out her arms to her puts it back together again.

And then Rachel’s hands are on her shoulders and Rachel’s face is in her hair and Quinn can feel her shuddering breaths right next to her ear. 

It may not be easy, this relationship they have, and they may hurt each other without even meaning to do so. Quinn is still disappointed that Rachel was not there for her, and Rachel will still blame herself no matter how many times Quinn tells her that it was not her fault.

But they need each other. And sometimes, it is just as simple as that.

 

FIN


End file.
